vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam German Family Guy-Wiki Steve Griffin has no business there. I set a deletion request, but the admins are inactive. Can anyone of you please delete this page? (Author: Stefan438) --BerniN 19:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Gone. 16:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Spam SEO Page Obvious link blog spam multiple ip edits and one user edit (all adding more spam) http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Margahayuland http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Margahayuland?action=history http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Penguin2.0 --Kmg90 (talk) 01:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of, thanks! --Callofduty4 (talk) 08:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Article Comment Spam User:1048jack1 is spamming generic messages with external links on the Marvel Database. --WarBlade (talk) 06:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Deleted. 16:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) User:Michael Jhon It's a spambot account, see http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Michael_Jhon?oldid=592262. Jeff (talk| ) 09:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : Blocked -- RansomTime 10:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) electionerring spam We have a lot of political (electionerring) spam from User:Familyfirst2013 at http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Familyfirst2013. Thurstan (talk) 10:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : Gone -- RansomTime 11:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) TheAmazingHypneegee Somebody called TheAmazingHypneegee blocked people for no reason and is a admin who disobeyed nnd now a murkekow and blocks people for 10 years and on Greegee wikia somebody named Laigy who is also a Murkekow/Admin is going to spam. On murkekowpedia the made fun of Weegees and called them Weenee along with calling Merigrocks fakerkekows and Bisordiks fakerkekows. :This is a local issue, please contact the admins or Wikia Staff. 17:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Unacceptable username I know this is not the proper place for this template, but I feel it will be passe over if I added it to the lookup list because I wouldn't have a direct word back from the admins. Take note of the "9" at the end. We have been having a problem with people vandalizing a page on the MikuMikuDance wiki. I recently had to block up to 3 IPs and 1 Username because of it and I believe this latest account is by the same people who vandalized the page. *84.232.78.35 *68.114.212.218 *122.107.245.42 *EITCTroll -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked -- RansomTime 16:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your help. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) weird empty page http://potco-united-nations.wikia.com/wiki/Jason_Brawlmartin An empty page. uɐʍoɹ 20:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Gone. 01:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Anon spammer Anonymous user spammed on Adventure Time Wiki. http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/60.29.59.209 Example of spam: http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Minichurro5?diff=prev&oldid=527644 Suspect that other wikis affected. 04:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked, thanks for the report! TK-999 (talk) 09:27, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Spamming Message Walls http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Anitau, need help clearing all the messages which flooded the Recent Activity, it's very irrelevant. Admins like IceBerry are not doing anything about it. -- 15:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :nvm : 15:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::This is not from our scope. Contact the local admins. 01:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Spam-only wiki Spammer added this to a page on the Harry Potter Wiki: download-film-terbaru. Methinks both spammer and user account need to be nuked. -- RobertATfm (talk) 01:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :This goes to Report:Wiki, I sorted this. 01:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Comment spammer User:Marimik15309 http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DeletedContributions/Marimik15309 Obvious spammer, posting links in multiple comments. Spammer blocked/messages removed from local wiki. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 01:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 01:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) User:Whisper_122 / Whisperisback User:Whisperisback on the PJOFF wiki has spammed chat and has threatened to spam all of wikia with an army of duplicate "troll" accounts. Example: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spamwhisperisback1.png Screenshot of an example of spamming Threat: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spamwhisperisback2.png Screenshot of threat I have banned the user for a year already for spamming on chat and for threatening wikia with spam, as well as intimidating and harassing other users. I do believe the original account was User:Whisper_122, of which the account was disabled globally by wikia. -User:MattShadow 18:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Don_Watson Religious propaganda User Alleyzhou112: Posting Blog Entry The user in question: w:c:genesis-horizon:User:Alleyzhou112] Offense: Posting a blog about replica watches, which is irrelevant to the subject of the wiki and is filled with suspicious links. :Please post the correct user, because that account is not registered. 01:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Nick Jr. Re-run advertising A new spammer has created the page that advertises the re-runs for the nick jr. channel and it says it's going to close. I found the spam article by myself and it contains comments on the article, but 1 comment tells us to watch them on netflix and it costs money for us to pay for netflix. The ip address 24.156.199.196 was the one who created it.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 18:52, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked. 00:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) de.elderscrolls This User creates empty Pages and he don't want to stop. I contact him on his Discussion Page, but he don't answer. At the moment no Admin is there to help, i hope you can help us. Mike alias the Checker (talk) 14:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC)